Revenge is Sweet
by Sumomo92
Summary: Seqeal to 'Chinese Food' NT lime! You've been warned for those who can't handle these.


**Sumomo here! I got bored and wrote this one shot lime. Yes lime, I'm not ready to do a full out lemon yet; sorry peeps!**

**News to know: This takes palce after 'Chinese Food' but after the 2nd part of the exam. Hope you like and enjoy!**

* * *

"huff huff Neji, you win okay?" Tenten fall back onto the tree behind her as her weapons were everywhere on the ground. "I think you're ready for the final part of the exams"

"Hn" Neji Hyūga de-activated his eyes as he walked up to Tenten, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired…" Tenten shut her eyes as Neji bent down to her height. Lightly, he brushed a stray hair from her face causing her to flinch.

"Neji!" She grabbed his hand and was blushing badly; the Hyūga only looked in wonder. "You know someone can come right? Don't you want to keep this secret from-""Ah Neji and Tenten, how are you enjoying your youth?" Guy sensei popped up in a poof of smoke in his 'normal' stance as crippled Rock Lee came from behind.

"Lee!" Tenten got a sudden surge of energy as Lee appeared. "Why are you out of the hospital? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No, the nurse let me get some air, so why not have it with my team?" Lee smiled as he noticed Neji was still kneeling down next to Tenten. "Something wrong Neji? Did something happen to Tenten?"

"Uh…" Tenten just noticed that he was there, "Uh...Well…ahh…."

"I just wanted to make sure that she didn't twist her ankle because she had a bad landing. I don't need to lose a team mate." Neji said as Tenten stared in wonder.

'_Oh yeah, he never really cared before by calling each other names, we are just "team mates" Nice save Neji, thank you_'

"Is she well?" Lee asked as Neji got up.

"Yes, she is fine." Lee gave a sigh as Guy placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Now that is what I call love, what do you think Lee?" Tenten and Neji, slightly, blushed as Lee agreed.

"Yes, they are celebrating their youth quite well!" Tenten got redder as Neji sighed. "Tenten are you okay?"

"Ah! Umm, yes I am fine! Thank you for asking Lee. By the way, are you hungry? I know a place you might like to go to," Tenten said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Yes Tenten! Thank you for asking! I'm famished!" Lee cheered and Guy smiled.

"Great, let's go after I take a quick shower, I don't want to smell like a sweaty pig." Everyone laughed, except Neji, and all headed to the exit of the forest.

""

"Here we are, the best Chinese food in the whole wide world is in this one place. You ready?" Tenten dressed in relaxed clothes but still had her headband on.

"Uhhh…..How beautiful! Wow you really know your places Tenten!" Guy and Lee stared in awe as everyone entered.

"How many Miss?" Sense Tenten was in front, she answered.

"4 please" The server nodded, grabbed some menus and led the way. As they sat down the waitress Neji and Tenten had before came up to them. "It's you!"

"Oh hello Tenten, how are you? Are these your friends?"

"I'm doing great and yes these are my friends. The one next to me is my sensei Guy and the one next to Neji is Rock Lee" Tenten introduced as the two men said their greetings.

"Oh how sweet, well what will you like to drink? The normal for everyone I presume?" Tenten nodded as the waitress walked off for Guy and Lee to inspect the menu.

"You can have all you want, gift from me" Tenten smiled as Lee got a bright smile on his face.

"Really!? Wow, you're being really nice Tenten, how can I ever return this favor?"

"Simple, don't worry about it. I mean this has to be better then all that hospital food you ate" Tenten added as Guy nodded.

"Yes, all that food is making my Lee fat! I will not stand for it!" Guy was going on his rant about 'sewing the hospital' as Neji sighed once again.

"Why did I come again?" Neji whined a bit and Tenten noticed.

"Because your hungry and you didn't want me to be left alone with these two nutcases." Tenten got Neji to crack a smile and the waitress came back with the drinks.

"Here you go, ready to order?" the woman pulled out a little journal and took the flying orders coming from the two new people trying the restaurant.

""

"Gosh Tenten, that was wonderful! How can I ever repay you?" Lee slapped his fat stomach and Guy did the same.

"I told you not to worry; as long as you liked it I'm happy." Tenten and the others left after leaving the money on the table and went down the road.

"Well Lee, looks like you have to head back to the hospital tomorrow for your checkup. You should be leaving for a place to stay until tomorrow." Guy said and Lee agreed.

"Yes and thank you again Tenten, this is highly appreciated!" Lee and Guy marched off singing something about how 'Youth is great and wonderful' or other junk like that; Tenten really was not paying attention.

"Well ready to go?" Neji asked, startling her a bit from her daydreaming state.

"Yeah, sorry" Soon they headed to her place talking about the training and everything for the final part of the exam coming soon.

""

"Here is your tea" Neji took the offered cup and sipped. '_Just like when we started going out…._' "Umm...Neji?"

"What?" he asked in his gifted cool voice making her blush a bit.

"Well um about what happened in the forest after training. I never really thanked you for saving our butts from those two." Tenten sipped her cup as Neji put his own down.

"No problem" Neji leaned his head back and closed his eyes, as if he was meditating. Tenten took this chance and placed her cup down, slowly she came close to Neji. Tenten knew that he was following her movements with his ears and he popped open an eye. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done before" Tenten pulled Neji into a heated kiss as he obligated to join in. Soon it ended up that she was laying flat on the couch and panting and he was on top and shirt was slightly opened from her hand's movement. As stolen air took its toll, they broke and Neji kissed all over her jaw line and neck.

"Tenten," Neji tried to pull away knowing that he was going to go out of control if he continued but Tenten pulled him into another kiss.

"Don't stop like you do the other times, please" Tenten whispered as Neji gulped.

"But if I go on you and I both know what will happen" He said in a horsed voice.

"I know, but I'm ready" Neji understood and kissed her again but while he did, he untied her hair ties and headband and let her glorious long hair fall over her shoulders.

"You know you should put your hair down more often," Neji stated as he kissed down her neck.

"Well then it will get in my way during a fight" Tenten gave a slight moan at the end of her sentence as Neji reached one of the soft spots on her neck. Neji noticed and licked and kissed it more making her get a bit louder. Tenten slowly opened his jacket/sweater thingy and he helped her pull it off, reviling his well toned chest that showed hardcore training. Lightly she brushed her fingers over some scars and bruises from a long time ago making the boy give a slight noise to her touch.

"God Tenten…you're driving me insane already," Neji complained as she kissed down right where her hands were.

"Then you're weaker then I thought Hyūga." She smart mouthed making him growl. Neji picked her up and carried her to the bedroom's bed, threw her down and tackled her.

"Don't ever call me weak" Neji stared her in the eyes, as she was the put on a wicked smile.

"Then prove it to me, prove to me that you're the great genius in the Leaf Village." Neji accepted the challenge and kissed her, slowly he undid the buttons of her Chinese shirt.

""

"Hmm?" The sun shined directly into her face. "God to bright" Tenten moved her head off Neji's chest and used the blanket to cover herself. She picked up her alarm clock and it read '11:30 AM' '_Wow that late? I think Guy sensei is worried. Let me wake Neji and get ready_' "Neji, Neji are you awake?" lightly she shook his shoulder, he would not move.

'_Don't tell me that he is acting again? Gah!_' "Neji wake up, come on! Wake up, we have training to do today…..Neji!"

"God I'm awake, jeez…" Neji rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What time is it?"

"About 11: 35" Tenten stood up and walked to her bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower then we can head to your place okay?" Neji only nodded, mumbled, and fell back down again. He covered his head with the sheet and tried to sleep but Tenten's voice penetrated through to his head. "If you go to sleep again I'm going to do something you won't forget"

"Like what?"

"Hmm….maybe telling everyone in town about your ticklish spot right behind your ear." Tenten called from the shower as he shot up.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Don't test me Hyūga, I know enough people who spread gossip like wildfire." Tenten laughed as Neji cursed her under his breath.

'_Oh how sweet revenge is….._' Tenten sang to herself in her head as Neji was outside in defeat. '_Nothing is better then this_'

* * *

Okay there you go, hope you liked! If you want anymore send me ideas and let me see if I can write them! R&R!!

Luv ya!!

-Sumomo92


End file.
